Cammy
Cammy (キャミィ), is one of the most popular characters in Capcom's Street Fighter series. Also known by her full name Cammy White (in Super Street Fighter II) and the codename Killer Bee (in Street Fighter Alpha 3), Cammy first appeared as one of the four "New Challengers" in SSFII, along with Fei Long, Dee Jay and T. Hawk. She is the second female character in the series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four New Challengers, Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more Street Fighter game appearances than the other three, as well as more appearances in other games and media than many of the original "world warriors." Story Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. Vega intentionally lost a battle to her, and she wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that she was imbued with during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. When the second World Warrior tournament was announced, and that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament to find out. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. It is believed that Cammy still works for Delta Red, as she appeared in Final Fight: Streetwise as a pit fighter. In the Street Fighter IV series, after the second World Warrior Tournament, Cammy enjoyed relative peace. Eventually, however, Colonel Wolfman informed her of a new organization known as S.I.N. which had recently built a dam in India, cutting off the water supply to a nearby village (where Dhalsim lives). Surveillance photos revealed S.I.N. operatives in the area bearing Shadaloo insignia. Dispatched to investigate, Cammy infiltrated the dam base, discovering computer files on a "BLECE Project" in the process. While reading the files, Crimson Viper surprised her and held her to gunpoint, wanting the BLECE files for herself. Cammy deleted the files instead, and Viper put away her weapon and escaped, lamenting years of investigation wasted. When Cammy informed Colonel Wolfman of her failure to retrieve the files, Wolfman informed her that he was already aware, and congratulated her on a job well done. Cammy returns home and soon Juni wakes from her coma with limited amnesia. Appearances Cammy has undergone many changes over her video game career. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green leotard and was a member of a British special forces team known as Delta Red. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In the later games X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Cammy is a secret character in the latter), she had a light blue leotard that resembled a turtleneck sweater with shoulder pads and a win pose that showed her saluting the sinister M. Bison. This rendering of Cammy is the younger version featured in Street Fighter Alpha's prequel storyline, detailing the time when she was affiliated with the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo. Therefore, this version of Cammy is known as "Shadaloo Cammy." She is also referred to by her codename, "Killer Bee". Since Shadaloo Cammy didn't have a storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (until the re-release version of the arcade port in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology for the PS2; in SFA2 Gold she was only playable in the VS. and Training modes), and X-Men vs. Street Fighter is not considered a true part of the Street Fighter storyline, the Killer Bee's only canonical appearance is Street Fighter Alpha 3. Shadaloo Cammy also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Capcom vs. SNK, and Capcom vs. SNK 2, and made appearances in the endings of certain Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike characters. Since the Shadaloo Cammy sprite was designed more recently than the Delta Red Cammy sprite, the former was larger and more detailed, therefore making it an obvious choice to use in other games; the sprite was also recycled in a similar fashion for use in the non-canon Capcom vs. SNK series. The most blatantly anachronistic appearance is in the Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike endings, where there was no reason to portray Shadaloo Cammy in a time far beyond Street Fighter Alpha 3, because in this appearance she is rendered in a drawing, rather than a re-used sprite. It seems it was done purely as a joke. In the futuristic 3D shooter Cannon Spike, Cammy is depicted as Delta Red for player 1, and Shadaloo for player 2. Therefore, although the "Delta Red Cammy" appeared first, "Shadaloo Cammy" predates the Delta Red version in the Street Fighter canon (besides having more in-game appearances). In Street Fighter IV, Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her new Super Street Fighter IV alternate costume resembles a sexy, feminine version of M. Bison's attire. Gameplay Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Abilities Cammy's anti-air move, the Cannon Spike (or Thrust Kick in the English versions of SSF2) causes her to quickly kick one leg upward into the air, twisting her body and flipping backward, putting her at a safe range from the opponent when the move completes. It has very high priority for such a safe move. Cammy's forward offensive attack, the Spiral Arrow (or Cannon Drill in the English versions of SSF2) causes her to lunge forward, feet first, while spinning. Used as a distance-clearing attack, its original versions were still vulnerable to being struck by projectiles. However, her Spiral Arrow in Capcom vs. SNK travels under most projectiles, and also must be blocked in a crouching position, enhancing the move's usefulness. The Hooligan Combination is Cammy's flying variable attack: while spinning though the air, she can opt to cancel the move for a surprise attack, land with a sliding tackle, or execute a powerful frankensteiner throw or its aerial variant. This advancing air throw special move was the first of its kind in the Street Fighter series, and is useful for confusing an opponent, throwing if blocked, or striking if counterattacked. The relative difficulty of the command motion for the Hooligan Combination prevents it from being over-powered, though. In many games she can also cancel the Hooligan Combination into the Cannon Strike, a downward angled version of the Cannon Spike. In some games, such as Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and Capcom vs. SNK 2, this attack could also be used on its own. Cammy's Super Combos are the Spin Drive Smasher, which is a powerful, multi-hitting Spiral Arrow followed by a similarly powered Cannon Spike; the Reverse Shaft Breaker, a vertically executed Spiral Arrow; and the Killer Bee Assault, which has Cammy literally bouncing off the walls of the screen, attacking the opponent with four jump kicks, grabbing the opponent in mid air then slamming them into the ground with a stomp delivered with both feet, afterwards flipping away to a safe distance (this attack is very similar to Spider-Man's Maximum Spider from the Marvel vs. Capcom series). In the Marvel vs. Capcom series, many of Cammy's special and super moves are endowed with blue flames characteristic of Psycho Power. She also receives the Cannon Revenge, which is a counter move that has her automatically retaliating against physical attacks with a floating punch or a Cannon Spike (this technique was later available to Cammy in Street Fighter Alpha 3 when using her V-Ism incarnation). In these games, she can also double jump or triple jump. In Street Fighter IV, Cammy's Ultra Move is the Gyro-Drive Smasher. The move begins similarly as the Spin Drive Smasher, but as the other Ultra Moves operate, a cinematic finisher occurs when the move fully connects. Cammy leaps into the air after her opponent is launched and grabs onto their head, performing aerial maneuvers that drive the opponent to the ground where Cammy 'snaps' their neck. Notes The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. When UDON comics picked up the comic book license for the Street Fighter franchise for American distribution, Chun-Li became a central character, involved in the hunt for Bison and Shadaloo. However, in the comic, it is not Bison or Vega who is the killer of Chun-Li's father, but rather Cammy, prior to her being freed from Bison's control. Chun-Li battles Cammy, when they meet face to face for the first time. Chun-Li winds up forgiving Cammy for her actions due to the fact that, as she was a brainwashed servant of Bison's at that time, she wasn't really responsible for the murder of Chun-Li's father, Bison was. Sprites Gallery File:CammySFAC-2.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II'' early artwork Image:SSFIICammy.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' by Bengus Image:SSFIITurboCammy.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' by Daigo Ikeno Image:SFA3Cammy.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3Cammy2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:XSFCammy.png|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' Image:CannonSpikeCammy.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:CapSNKCammy.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' by Shinkiro Image:MarCap2Cammy.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Image:MarCap2Cammy2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' Image:CapSNK2Cammy.png|Cammy in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (SNK groove) Image:Cammy_White.jpg|Cammy in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove) Image:SFA3MAXCammy.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SSF2TRCammy.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' by Edayan Image:SSFIITRCammyPortrait.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' File:CammySFAnthology.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha Anthology'' Image:SSFIITHDRCammy.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Image:SNKCapCardFighters2Cammy.png|''SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2'' Image:NamCapCammy.png|Namco x Capcom Image:FFSWCammy.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' Image:SFIVCammy.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVCammy2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' File:090225a_CMYK.jpg|''Street Fighter IV'' promotional artwork Image:SFIVCammy3.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVCammyAltCostume.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:SSFIVCammy.png|Super Street Fighter IV Image:CammyAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:1942JSYashichiCammy.png|''1942: Joint Strike'' Promotional Art Image:UDONCammy2.png|''UDON Comics'' File:Street_Fighter_7_Cover.jpg|''UDON Comics'' File:Cammy_Artwork.jpg|''UDON Comics'' File:Cammy_vs_Charlie.jpg|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game File:Cammy_vs_Sakura.jpg|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game Image:DeltaRed.png|With (front) Ginzu, (rear, left to right) Luwanda, McCoy and Wolfman Cammy White 3.JPG|Camy by Notarion Cammy White 5.JPG|Camy by Notarion Cammy White 6.JPG|Camy by Notarion Cammy White 7.jpg|Street Fighter IV by Notarion Cammy White 8.jpg|Camy by Notarion Cammy White 9.jpg|Camy by Notarion Cammy White 2.jpg|Cammy Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters